


Temptation

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: What's worse than wanting your boyfriend badly and not being able to have him? Having to pretend that this is not the case.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 27
Kudos: 234





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> It's summer and hot and the beach is giving me these strange ideas... I don't know why I love torturing these two like that but it was fun 😁 Enjoy!

Marinette was too busy spreading her towel on the hot sand to see what the boys were up to when she heard splashing. Adrien’s laughter rang in the air and she smiled to herself. Whatever it was, they were obviously having fun, although she couldn’t imagine how the Seine was involved. Yes, the sun was hot on her bare skin but she couldn’t imagine being tempted to cool off in the hardly crystal clear water.

There were temptations of other nature, though, and they were harder to resist, she found out when she turned around to see Adrien and Nino fighting good-naturedly in the shallow water. Until Adrien slipped and fell. He was up quickly, she didn’t need to worry about him drowning, but the consequences were still rather critical, for her.

She helplessly watched him as he shook the water from his hair, while rivulets ran down his body. It was not fair, really, really not fair, for someone to look that good, she thought. And not good for her health if her quickening pulse was any indication.

The fact that the dripping Adonis was her boyfriend didn’t help matters. Because he was her _secret boyfriend_ and this meant above anything else that she could watch all she wanted but she couldn’t touch. And this was what she was dying to do right now. 

Her eyes followed a drop of water as it left his soaked hair and glided down his skin. She wanted to chase the little shiny globule with her lips as it fell down his neck, tracing the hollow above his collarbone and slipping down his bare chest. Marinette swallowed as she watched it fall further, along his sculpted abs, losing it from sight as it dipped into his belly button and emerged again a second later. 

Why were his shorts hanging so low, she thought vaguely as her eyes remained glued to his skin even after the drop dipped under his waistband. Dry, her throat was painfully dry and she felt faint. Damn, what a spectacle that was and largely unnoticed by anyone else. 

Which was fortunate for her. She was free to ogle Adrien even if others didn’t know that he was her boyfriend. But she still didn’t want to attract unnecessary attention. And she would if she stayed where she was, fighting hard to stop herself from jumping him right there and then. 

Resolve flaring up, she turned around before his eyes met hers. She didn’t have the strength to face him, for him to see the raw desire in her gaze. She took measured, determined steps away from their group, eyeing a distant railing at the end of the small beach they were occupying. 

She could do this, she thought as she walked away, already it was easier to breathe. When she reached the raised platform with the railing, she gripped it tightly, closing her eyes. She wasn’t going to let hormones ruin this. They had worked hard to keep their relationship secret, they shouldn’t risk it for something so trivial.

Then again, she’d always had trouble controlling herself around him. At first it had been crippling shyness and then it had been the excitement of their new relationship. Followed by the irresistible attraction caused by the fact that she had in fact had her hands _all over him_. But this wasn’t a good enough reason for them to blow their cover.

After all, he was a guy and guys were notorious with their poor control over their hormone-driven bodies. And he was still doing better than her. It was not fair, not at all.

That was when she felt the air shift before the warmth emanating from his skin reached her. To the casual observer, they were just standing there, probably having a casual conversation. To her, this was definitely not the case. They weren’t touching, apart from the casual way his foot nudged hers. But there was barely a hair’s breadth between them. As a result, she felt goosebumps all over, her skin hypersensitive and expecting the touch that didn’t come. At least not in the way she wanted it.

He lifted an arm, which brushed against hers, as if pointing to something in the distance. A ploy to make it look as if they were really having a normal conversation. While the first thing he told her was far from casual.

“It’s excruciating, having to keep my hands off of you,” he said, his voice low and his breath ruffling the fine hairs on the back of her neck. Marinette’s hands gripped the railing harder, making her knuckles turn white. She had to resist the need to lean into him, to press her bare back against his chest. 

“And yet, here you are. I was trying to get away from you for a reason,” she said, amused.

“You were?” he asked, confusion in his voice as his hand touched her hip lightly. To an outsider, he was just leaning into her to tell her something. 

“You look too good for your own good,” she admitted, a little embarrassed. “It was the water that did it, mainly.”

“Huh,” was his response. He really didn’t see himself clearly.

“You are sure you’ve never done a swimwear photoshoot?” She asked.

“As far as I remember, no. I’m pretty sure I would have remembered if I have.” 

“You should,” she said, thinking about page after page of his toned body. Then again, she was a bit selfish and wanted him only for herself. “Or better, don’t.” He chuckled and she added, a little offended, “It’s not my fault you look like a Greek God.”

“Is it mine then?” he said, and she could hear him smile as his hand shifted almost imperceptibly and was now drawing lazy circles on her belly. There was no one to see them from that side so it wasn’t that risky. But it didn’t help her condition one bit. Her eyes closed at the warm touch of his fingers.

“You wouldn’t sound so cocky if it was my hand doing this to you,” she said. The comment was meant to torture him, but the image of his wet body, now imprinted in her mind, made it so easy to imagine her hand gliding down his taut stomach. He shifted behind her, probably imagining the same thing, and his fingers moved to the bow on the side of her bikini bottom.

“What would happen if I pull this free?” he said, his voice husky. This was obviously doing things to him too, he wasn’t so direct usually. 

“Aren’t you dying to know?” She teased him in return. His head dipped then, his lips brushing her shoulder lighty and Marinette shuddered. She shot a panicked glance towards their friends but they seemed to be minding their own business. It was probably hard to tell that he was kissing her anyway, at least from that distance. 

“You’re playing with fire,” she said, a little breathless. 

“Not yet,” he said, between kisses, his breath hot on her skin. His fingers gingerly followed the seam at the top of her bikini bottom, leaving an electrified trail in their wake. One barely dipped below it, caressing the sensitive skin there for just a second, but Marinette was sure she was going to explode, it was so tantalisingly close to where she actually wanted it to be. Her hand caught his gently as she bit back a whimper. 

“Too much?” he asked, sounding unsure.

“Not enough,” she said, laughing weakly and felt another brush of skin on skin as he shifted behind her. “Stop teasing me while you can’t follow up on what you’re promising,” she said as a warning. “But later…” she added, her voice trailing off. His fingers, now interlaced with hers, tightened their hold. 

“Is this an invitation, m’lady?” he said and she could swear she could hear his smirk. In retaliation, she wiggled her butt and was rewarded with a muffled moan from him.  
“This outing was a bad idea,” she said, trying hard to keep her breathing under control as she felt the wet material of his shorts on her bare skin. It was driving her crazy, being so close to him and not being able to do anything. 

“It’s a little fun, admit it,” he said, having recovered somewhat. “But we’d better get back to the others before it becomes too hard to walk, no pun intended,” he added too quickly and she laughed a little. “Or before I push you against that wall and kiss you like.. Well, like I can’t imagine “just friends” being allowed to kiss.” It was his turn to warn her and she felt more delicious tingles down her skin as she imagined it. She wanted nothing more than to find an outlet for all the excitement coursing through her and what better than a kiss, equal measures hungry and desperate? But this was not the place for it, he was right.

She turned around, gulping when her eyes met his. All this time, teasing and joking around, hadn’t prepared her for the fire in them. He wanted her alright. 

“How soon do you think we could leave without being too suspicious?” She asked, biting her lip. His gaze followed the movement and he licked his lips hungrily. Oh God, had the sun gotten hotter all of a sudden?

“Not soon enough,” he grumbled. He stepped aside, motioning with his hand for her to go. “Ladies first.”

“Admit it, kitty, you’re just looking for an excuse to ogle my butt,” she teased him. 

“Only because I know you’re dying to do the same,” he said in a sing-song voice and she gasped. 

“You didn’t really have to choose such a snug pair of shorts, did you?” she said over her shoulder, while swaying her hips deliberately.  
“Where would be the fun of it if I didn’t?” he said, but his eyes were glued to her. 

“Half an hour?” She said, still walking ahead of him. 

“At most,” he replied. It worked for her. She’d survive if she kept away from him, especially with the promise of what was to come. 


End file.
